theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
Refugees
Description Refugees (as they are known as in western lands) are a large group of people migrating from their homeland of Neopacistan to Lanordoste in order to take jobs from people already living there. They are known for asking governments of countries from the eastern parts of region for "azil". During their trip from the far east to Lanordoste, refugees are forced to travel through Center. However, refugees are not greeted well by all of its inhabitants. Background Conservative Center residents were at some point so annoyed by the Refugees that they asked Bollslims to help with the problem. Bollslims with the highest positions then gathered in the Great Bollism Shrine and after the meeting the council announced that they will ask the Lanordoste government for help with the border defence. The alliance between the defence forces of the regions was created and it is currently lead by Voc Vinca. He is known for his grousome methods upon the refugees who refuse to leave Center when asked to; he usually gathers a large number of refugees close to him by promising them "azil", but instead of the desired document, they are greeted with gunfire or a chain of grenades. This is found controversial by left-wing liberals of both involved regions, while F.T.P., M.K.G. and Gorino Divido's party at first announced neutrality. Events of Holy Bollble Refugees do not appear in the original Holy Bollble. They make their first appearance in the Holy Bollble 2. While not shown exactly as enemies, (specially) Bollslims do seem to show a certain degree of reluctance towards them, proved by a depiction of Voctar Vinca commanding the Lanordoste Border Patrol at their eastern border, seeking to prevent any illegal crossings of the Lanordoste-Neopacistan boundaries. Neopacs make their final appearance in the book at the very end, in the book's epilogue, where they are seen engaging in a violent confrontation with Lanordoste's repressive authorities. The Refugees play a seemingly more significant role in the Holy Bollble III, where they are shown as one of Bollslims' main competitors. The book opens up with a depicition of two Shtor Militiamen encountering a Refugee hiding in a wooden box in Shtor' Zavod 313. The said Neopac is shot on sight without a warning shot, however he is able to announce the Dick's return before dying. As the story progresses, tensions between western civilisations and Refugees increase drastically. F.T.P., however, takes a different aproach towards the Refugee problem and offers them political and diplomatic support in exchange for a military alliance and combat loyalty, which Neopacs accept, to a great dismay of Bollslims. As the number of Neopac terrorist attacks executed on Lanordoste, Center and Culon lands grows, Bollslims along with other factions, not limited to Slavs, Shtor Militia, Lombaxes and the BLF, form a openly anti-eastern alliance, aimed at stopping uncontrolled massive migration and F.T.P.'s colonial expansions. The rivalry between the civilisations reaches its peak in the retaking of Bollstantinople, the primary aim of it being the weakening of Neopacs in their source. After the crusade, Refugees are unable to function competitively and declare a factional capitulation, leaving F.T.P. pretty much alone in their fight against Bollslims. Aftermath Refugees continue to pursue their ambitions of reaching western lands in hopes of better lives. However as Dolan Tramb took position in the UFCS' top diplomacy, the worlds' general friendliness towards Neopacs has decreased to a rational degree, meaning only real refugees, escaping political repression, extrajudicial persecution and immense hunger, are given the so-desired "azil".